Lemongrab 2
Lemongrab 2 is an identical copy of the Earl of Lemongrab, created by Princess Bubblegum to cure the loneliness felt by the original (whom she also created). The Lemongrabs reside in Castle Lemongrab, where they jointly rule the Earldom. Info Appearance Lemongrab 2's physical form is exactly the same as the original Lemongrab's. He wears an all white version of Lemongrab's outfit, and has a baby blue belt and boots rather than a green sash and dark grey boots as Lemongrab does. Both outfits have the same light green lime on the sash or belt. Lemongrab 2 has a staff with an emerald gem. 'Biography' Lemongrab 2 was created by Princess Bubblegum in "You Made Me" to keep Lemongrab company in his Earldom. He was made in the pantry in Castle Lemongrab. Princess Bubblegum instructed him to come into the room in which Lemongrab was present, then left him alone to speak to the earl. As Lemongrab brandished his sword at Princess Bubblegum, the princess pointed to the door, where Lemongrab 2 stood. He asked: "Hello? Am I in the right room?" and introduced himself as "Lemongrab" when questioned by Lemongrab. Lemongrab, curious about the fellow, poked him all over his body, which Lemongrab 2 didn't mind. Lemongrab 2 responded by poking Lemongrab back. He and Lemongrab quickly became best friends, and happily agreed to pardon the prisoners. At the end of "You Made Me" the happy Lemongrab friends insisted that Princess Bubblegum keep in touch with them, Lemongrab 2 adding, "But call first!" as Lemongrab tells her to "stop by any time." Personality Lemongrab 2 seems to be comfortable talking to Lemongrab, as they are each other's types. When Lemongrab and the Lemongrab 2 first meet, they poke each other's faces for quite some time, before they decide they like each other. After that, they smile, agree that they like each other, and nuzzle. Lemongrab 2 is as socially awkward as Lemongrab, except he seems to be calmer and more level-headed. (However, this may be because Lemongrab was currently suffering from intense anger and stress at that particular time, while Lemongrab 2 was not.) Like Lemongrab, Lemongrab 2 has a loud disposition, and says much of his dialogue louder than necessary up to the point of yelling, which he seems to enjoy doing. He thinks the same way as Lemongrab—even finishing the earl's sentences. When he presents the idea of pardoning the prisoners, Lemongrab is quick to agree with the idea, and Lemongrab 2 overdramatically yells "PARDONS FOR ALL!" 'Relationships' Earl of Lemongrab Lemongrab 2 and Lemongrab "are a lot like twin brothers," according to storyboard supervisor Ian Jones-Quartey. Not only are they made of the same formula and genetic material, they love each other and care for each other immensely. Lemongrab 2 was quick to befriend Lemongrab, and enjoys his company. Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum made Lemongrab 2 "for Lemongrab to be with," and smiled as she said this. Lemongrab 2 seems to like Princess Bubblegum, and the idea of her coming to visit him and Lemongrab in their castle quite often. Princess Bubblegum said "Take care, boys!" as she left Castle Lemongrab, indicating that she cares about them and views them in a familial manner. When Lemongrab tells Princess Bubblegum to "stop by any time," Lemongrab 2 smiles, nods, and insists that Princess Bubblegum "call first." In "All Your Fault," he refers to her as "Mother Princess." Lemon Children The Lemongrabs have several Lemon Children, whom they love and care about immensely. The Lemongrabs see themselves as fathers to the young people they create, and made a point to welcome each new offspring into the world with a smile and a name. The earls love their kids so much that they used all of their food to keep making more of them. When the Lemongrabs prepare to leave to speak to Princess Bubblegum, they notified the children "so they wouldn't worry while they were away." The Lemongrabs prepared to conquer the Candy Kingdom to use all of their candy to make more children, and create an army to steal all the candy in the world to feed their children. The Lemon Children seem to return this affection to their fathers. Winged Lemongrab Horse The relationship that Lemongrab 2 has with his mount has not been fleshed out in the events of the show. However, Winged Lemongrab Horse has been seen smiling when Lemongrab 2 is sitting on it, indicating that Lemonegasus likes Lemongrab 2 and doesn't mind living with him in Castle Lemongrab (as opposed to Lemon Camel, who doesn't appear to care either way.) On Sora's Team As Lemongrab does the punishing, Lemongrab 2 FINDS the appropriate punishments that suits the ones the get punished. Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Pure of Heart Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Alternate Forms Category:Reformed characters Category:Good hearted characters